I Will Never Leave
by TheFirstMrsMalfoy
Summary: 'Calm down, Draco. Nothing is there you are just-' Draco turned his head quickly as he heard something fall to the floor, only to the, well, beautiful Granger. Rated 'T' to be safe. Well possibly change as the story goes on.
1. Time To Go

**My First Ever Dramione! I hope it's good as I am not the best writer put on earth. For now it's rated as 'T' but that will possibly change as we go through the chapters.**

* * *

><p>His eyes stared at the stone floor as he walked forward, quickly trying to get to the destination. This would be the most dreaded night of the young man's life and possibly, the worst for everyone. Rumors were going through school of a war, a war that would end it all. What people didn't know was, when it was going to happen. Sure, some of the professors may have known but aside from the Death Eaters and Voldemort, no one else knew.<p>

Draco tensed slightly as he felt like he was being watched. The hair on the back of his neck rose slightly as he glanced behind him, seeing nothing. 'Calm down, Draco. Nothing is there you are just-' Draco turned his head quickly as he heard something fall to the floor, only to the, well, beautiful Granger. He glared down at her body before quickly striding over to her.

_"What the hell do you think you are doing by stalking me?"_ The man demanded, grabbing her arm, forcing her to sit up.

_"I wasn't stalking you,"_ She replied, coldly, snatching her arm free from his grip._ "I was headed to the Astronomy Tower."_ She lied again.

_"The Astronomy Tower is up, mudblood."_ He hissed. Either Ms. Know-It-All had lost a sense of direction or was just plain following him. The second fit better.

She stood up, grabbing her wand off the floor._ "Okay, I was following you. Got a problem with it?"_

Granger had really grown up since last year. He looked her over, a smirk on his face. Her face had changed dramatically and her teeth were quite smaller. Big, plump lips. Hourglass Figure.

_"Yes, I have a problem with it."_ He growled, pinning her against the wall. She didn't move, only glared back at him with those big, brown eyes. He lost track of time as he glared back into them. His chest heaved up slightly as he kissed her. It was just like he intended for it to be; rough and punishing. Despite the way he wanted it, Hermione tossed her arms around his neck, falling into the rough kiss. He had already claimed her hips as he pulled them closer to his toned body.

What he was doing was wrong, but felt so right.

The man pulled away quickly, leaving her in shock. His long pale fingers ran through his hair before he looked back down at her. She was frowning, upset that he left her hanging.

_"Where are you going anyway, Draco?"_ She used his name, that was rare. Her brown eyes tried to search his for answers, but nothing could be found in those things.

_"I have business to attend."_ He replied curtly, looking down at her as he straightened out his robes. His father would kill him if he came in untidy not like it would matter once the war started anyway.

_"Does this have anything to do with the battle?"_ She croaked, knowing he was a death eater and hoping he wouldn't kill her on the spot for saying it. She dropped to her knees unexpectedly.

Draco knelled down in front of her, bringing her face to look up at her. He sighed softly, _"Yes,"_ He said quietly. The girl could care less about him but tears swelled up in her eyes._ "Don't cry."_ He cooed, brushing a tear away as it fell silently. He hated to see girls cry.

_"Why didn't you tell anyone?"_ She breathed, looking into his cold grey eyes._ "We could be preparing for this."_

Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked at her._ "If I told anyone about this, He would kill me once word reached him."_ He placed a hand on her cheek, feeling her relax into it as his thumb softly rubbed her soft skin.

Hermione looked at him._ "So you are leaving to go fight with them?"_ She asked._ "Only you and no one else."_ She watched as the man nodded, looking down at the ground. She was starting to care for him the more they sat here together. She pecked his cheek lightly.

He glanced at her before looking at the large open window that was behind them. He could already see the small cloaked, black figures making their way towards the place, wands drawn ready to break down the barrier. His eyes filled with panic as he watched the scene. She obviously didn't see it or she would have ran off to tell the nearest teacher.

_"Hermione, we have to go tell someone."_ He stood up, frantically looking over his shoulder. The slow-moving people would have to weaken the barrier before they could even make it inside.

_"Huh?"_ She asked confused, standing up, looking at the man. He was frightened about something, the first time she had ever since Draco act this way.

_"We have to go speak to Dumbledore."_ He hissed, grabbing her hand and quickly walking down the halls.

_"Why?"_ She asked, trying to keep up with his fast moving pace. She felt like snatching her hand out of his but he was holding on to it too tightly.

_"They are here."_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>How was that for a first story? Make sure you review and be ready for the next chapter that should be published soon (I'm revising it because I don't really like some parts in it.). Also, leave me tips on where and how to improve. They can only make you better.**


	2. Only Time Will Tell

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. The battle may also be 'my way' since I didn't watch the last movie or read the last book. (I cry everytime I see Fred and the word 'die')**

"They're here?" Hermione asked, speeding up her pace a little as they climbed the stairs. "Draco, I didn't see anything." She added, her voice was really starting to annoy him. They stopped in front of the potrait that led into Dumbledore's office.

"I reckon you know the password, Granger." He crossed his arms, a shiver running up his spine as he waited on her to spit it out.

"Sugar Plum." Hermione said clearly, the portrait opening, revealing a case of spiraling steps. She smiled back at him before walking up the stairs, the blonde haired boy right behind her. She glanced at the open door, almost as if the man had been waiting on them.

"Ah, come in Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." He said cheerfully, inviting the two in.

The two students looked around the old man's office before settling their eyes on him. His long white beard was braided tightly, making it appear somewhat shorter than it usually was.

The man looked at Draco, already knowing what the boy wanted before he could say anything. "Mr. Malfoy, I know why you are here." He said coolly, looking down at him.

"How?" Draco asked quietly. His grey eyes were filled with nothing but fear as he looked up at the man. How did he know they were here? He couldn't have.

"Draco," The man sighed before looking out the window. "It was only a matter of time and if you watched closely, you could've seen the animals acting strangely the day they arrived." He looked back at the two students.

Draco's gaze dropped to the floor, millions of things running through his head at once. "What am I supposed to do?" He croaked silently, not wanting them to hear.

"Fight for the side you trust." Dumbledore strolled over to the young man, placing a pale hand on his back. "Either them or us."

Hermione watched the two men carefully, not wanting to say a thing. She felt Dumbledore eyes on her as she glanced out the window at the figures slowly moving towards the school.

"Ms. Granger, don't worry about that," He walked away from Draco and over to his desk. "Everything will be under control soon." He took a seat in his chair as he watched the two students.

"What do you mean everything will be under control soon?" Draco yelled. "It won't be. Once they break through that force field, they will take over this place."

The old man's expression didn't change as he stared at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, trust me." He replied, ignoring the man's tone in his voice. "Now, you two go and prepare yourselves. The teachers are getting everyone else up and ready." He said as a way for them to leave.

Hermione nodded and started on her way out the room. She glanced back at the blonde, noticing him not attempting to move. She glanced his arm, dragging him out with her.

"Don't touch me, Granger." He said, coldly, snatching his arm out of her grip. He looked down at her, taking in a slight breath. He would have to protect him from their grasps or she could be killed on the spot, something he would blame on himself later in life.

The girl didn't say a thing as she let her arm fall back to her side. Her eyes watched her feet as she walked, deep in thought about this 'war'.Why would Draco fight with a side that was pure evil? He was better than that, despite his family name. She quickly came out of the thoughts as her gaze flickered up to Draco, catching him looking at her.

The young man looked away quickly, noticing they were nearing the stairs that led to the Gryffindor area. He slowed his pace, grabbing her hand in his. He grinned as she turned to face him, trying to tug her hand free. His lips meet hers quickly, pulling away just as soon. "Be safe, Hermione." He said, quietly, leaving the girl there stunned.

**Weeeeee! Thanks for reading this chapter and I'm sorry for it's shortness. I tried going back adding in more details in things but it threw me off and I didn't want to get in too much of the battle. Please Review! That's the only thing that's really keeping me going and helping me in improve.** _Also, I'm looking for a Beta so message me if you want to be it._


End file.
